After the Keyblade War
by TheSecondDandelion
Summary: What comes next for our heroes after the Keyblade War from Xehanort?


**CHAPTER I**

 **(Sora's Story)**

I opened my eyes to see my room, all messed up. I wasn't surprised though because I never took the time to clean it even though my mother pesters me to. The small ticking of the wall clock caught my attention; I overslept again.

I took a quick shower then opened my bedroom drawer. I was still dripping wet. I looked at my overjacket and my black V-neck shirtand decided not to wear them today. I wore a simple red shirt with a navy blue pants and simple black sneakers.

I went downstairs, ran quietly so my mom wouldn't hear or notice me then went straight to Riku's house. I looked up at the white mansion then rang the doorbell attached to the gate.

"Oh sorry but Master Riku isn't home right now."

I just sighed then walked. The sky was so blue today. I was supposed to ask 'Master Riku' if he wanted to come to San Fransokyo or Olympus Coliseum or whatever with me.

That term made me thought about what happened a year ago, at the Mysterious Tower. Riku was the first to pass the Mark of Mastery so he really deserves that title: 'Master Riku'. I honestly didn't mind not passing at that time but it was still disappointing.

I walked to the shore then asked for a boat to get to the Island. And after I arrive, I went straight to the secret cave.

The drawing near the door was the first thing that I saw, I smiled at the sight of it like how I smiled the first time I saw it. I crouched down then touched it.

The Paopu Fruit…

I remember Riku's teasing; he always teases me about having to share a Paopu with Kairi. And because of that, I started imagining things or let's say I started daydreaming, not only here at home but at times when I'm in other worlds to. Wait… Not only Riku, Donald and Goofy sometimes tease me too. I let out a chuckle. I kind of miss those times.

I suddenly missed Kairi...

Even after our clash with the 13 Seekers of Darkness or Keyblade War II as I call it, Kairi and I didn't had the chance to hang out like we used to. I had to make big adjustments here like, a lot of adjustments; school and stuff. It was pretty tough. I might be a Keyblade Wielder but that wouldn't help me.

I'm not stupid to not get what the new addition to the drawing meant the moment I saw it. That's why I felt so guilty about leaving again back then to take the Mark of Mastery Exam. I don't want her to feel lonely again because I now she had been.

I've always loved Kairi, I don't know when it all began but all I know is that I did. I never thought she'd feel the same too but the problem is that we haven't said anything about it. Maybe we just didn't have the time or maybe the guts to do it.

I walked out of the cave then sat on the bended Paopu Tree. I reached for one then stared at its yellow skin for a while. How I wish we could really share this. I could never ask her.

What will happen if I did? Will she say yes? Or will she reject me? Will it ruin our friendship? I don't know. I don't want our friendship to be destroyed; I don't want her to start avoiding me.

Man! When did I get to be so dramatic!?

I threw away the Paopu Fruit I was holding and to my surprise, someone caught it; It was Kairi. What are the odds?

"Sora, I was looking all over for you."

I looked at her; she wasn't wearing her new red outfit. She wore something different, just a simple shirt and skirt. Even though it was very simple, she still looked amazing.

"Sorry," I apologized, scratching the back of my head.

Kairi sat beside me, still holding unto that Paopu Fruit. "Why are you all alone here? Where are Riku, Roxas and Ventus?"

I chuckled, "Kairi, you know Ventus doesn't live here. Riku went somewhere and Roxas said he needed to go to Twilight Town."

"Aw, you poor thing." she pinched my cheek.

"Ow! Hey!" I shoved her hand off. "He told me he wants to find Naminé."

"Oh, really? That got me curious." she smiled, laying her head on my shoulder.

"Yeah, he didn't see her that much after the Keyblade War II." I said, stroking the strands of her auburn hair.

"I told Naminé and Xion to live with me but they didn't want to. They said they were too embarrassed and didn't want to cause me any trouble. I said I didn't mind but they wouldn't oblige." she sighed.

"Roxas obliged when I asked."

"Wait, did you tell your mother and father everything? I mean… how did you explain to your parents?" she looked at me.

"That's the reason why we took Naminé with us." I laughed.

"Oh right, right."

After the second Keyblade War, I told Roxas to live with me on Destiny Islands, though there was some problems at first but Naminé took care of the memories of the people around here, making them all think Roxas was my twin brother. Roxas was very fun to be with; we're both like actual brothers.

I noticed she was still holding the Paopu Fruit; an image of the drawings suddenly popped inside my head. My cheeks felt warm.

"Why is your face red all of a sudden?"

I snapped out of my imagination then looked away, "Nothing..." I cheaply said.

"Anyways, I was looking for you because I wanted to tell you something now that we're both free from everything." she sighed.

I turned my head to look at her, "What's up?"

She scratched the back of her head, I could smell the faint scent of her shampoo, "I've been meaning to say this to you for so long but..." I saw her cheeks turn scarlet.

I smiled, "Yeah, what is it?"

"You remember that drawing inside the cave?"

I just nodded. I figured what she was going to say so I just pulled her into a slightly awkward hug. "You don't have to tell me. I already know."

She pulled away from me, "Since when were you so smart?" I laughed.

I was shocked by her actions. She grabbed my shirt then pulled to give me a kiss on the lips before running towards the boat.

The kiss paralyzed me for like, 5 seconds. I couldn't help but grin. I hopped down the Paopu Tree then ran after her.

"Hey! That's not fair! I wanna get even!"

 **END OF CHAPTER I**


End file.
